U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,913, to Amabile, et al is incorporated herein by reference, and is hereinafter referred to as the '913 patent. The '913 patent discloses a safety bar for vehicles. The '913 patent provides a variety of advantages, such as the ability of a bus driver or other monitor to quickly and accurately verify that the device is in use in every seat throughout the vehicle. However, the pursuit of safety for schoolchildren is ongoing, and it is therefore desirable to have an improved safety (restraint) bar for vehicles.